In Love and Confused
by blondeexxxlovesxxxparamore
Summary: This is a story about Bella and how she really likes Jasper but is in love with Edward.
1. Introductions

**Writers comment:  
Hey I'd like to say first Thanks to those who have read or reviewed my other stories.  
In Love with an Immortal/Bella's Story  
This is my third story and I'd like to thank amore.di.anime for reviewing my story.  
Please read and review!  
xxoo  
Bella**

I walked to my car. It was very dark outside. I wasn't scared though, even though I knew someone was watching me.  
I turned the key in the ignition of my yellow lamburghini. Before I could get the door closed there was a faint _whoosh_  
and Jasper was sitting in the passengers seat of my car.

I jumped surprised. I din't even know him! "Bella. I...uhh...I'm Jasper. I go to Forks High School with you. I am in your  
english class. Uhh, I was wondering, would you want to go out with me?" I was so surprised. Jasper was usually so quiet  
around me. just like his foster brother Edward.

"Sure. I mean you are really quiet, and very smart though. And we can get to know eachother. And I mean...I really like  
you. I din't know that you liked me. At least not in that way. And you and your brother never talk. But I mean his  
bronze hair, it sticks up in every direction. And tha crooked smile of his. He is rather strange though. And he has been looking  
rather angry these past few days. He always balls his hands into fists and never looks at me. And for some reason his eyes  
change color from liquid gold to topaz to black. I t is reall freaky. But then during class yesterday, I looked at him and I  
couldn't quite tell what I was seeing in his eyes but it wasn't god. He looked angry, or scared even and I don't have a clue  
what it was. An-"

"You really like Edward don't you?"

"Yeah...but it is like I am drawn to him. There is just something about him you know? I don't really know what it is though"

"I could talk to him for you. If you want me to...But Bella, I must warn you to be careful."

"What do you mean _be careful_?"

"There is something about us that you don't know. And I don't know how Edward would feel if I got you Involved"

"What does that mean? Jasper, please tell me." I gently placed my hand on his cheek and stroked his face. "You are so strange  
Jasper Hale. And their is omething that draws me closer to you than Edward. I can't pinpoint it, but-" I was cut off because in one  
swift moment his lips were pressed to mine and they were cold as ice. He pulled away.

"Bella, would you come over to my house and meet my family. They would absolutely adore you. Please Bella."

"I would love to meet your family Jasper!"

"Do you want to go now?"

"Sure, so do you need a ride?"

"I guess"

So we drove over there and he let me park in the drive way. The house was so beautiful. It was big and white and was in a secluded forest.  
"Your house is so beautiful Jasper." Just then Edward was standing in the doorway lookin murderous. "You brought _her_ _here_!" he growled.  
"What did I do?!" I exclaimed surprised by his reaction. He just truned areound and ran up the stairs and into a room that must have been  
his. "You know, can I go check on your brother, Jasper?"

"Sure but be careful, ok?"

I walked calmly up the stars and stood in front of his door. "Edward? Are you all right? Please talk to me."

I heard footsteps from the other side of the door. The the door knob slowly turned and the door opened. He looked at me and had a very fierce look  
in his eyes. For the first time I noticed that his eyes had gone from a beautiful shade of topaz to almoast black. Was he wearing cantacts? "Edward?  
whats the matter with you? You always seem to avoid me. Did I do something worng? If I did I am sorry."

"No Bella! You didn't do anything wrong. I am just going through a rough time right now. And...you destract me."

"I do?" I flushed a bright red color.

"yeah."

I looked around him and into his room to notice a wall that was glass that had a great view of outside. Also that the other walls were covered in rows and stacks of CDs. "Wow" i said.

"Wow what?"

"Your room. You have so many CDs. How do find time to listen to half of them?"

"You have no idea."

I was a bit shocked by his answer and wanted to know more but dicided not to press the point any further. Then I seen the giant piano in the corner of his room. "OMIGOSH!! You play the piano!!"

"Yeah."

"Can you play for me?"

"Uh...Sure Bella."

"Really?"

"Yeah come on."

We walked over to the piano and he sat down and scooted over patting the seet next to him. I sat down and he started playing a piece I had not heard before. "What is this piece called Edward?"

"Bella's Lullaby."

"OMG! That is so sweet Edward."

"Thanks. You know Bella, I don't know you that well because I avoid you a lot, but I really like you."

"Really?'

"Yeah. I was wondering if you might want to go with me for dinner on Friday?"

"Sure, I'd love to Edward"

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own the rights to Twilight or any of the characters. This is just fanfiction.**


	2. Dinner & Secrets

**This is the second chapter. It is very short but that is ok. I know it is a little choppy but I'm working on it. Let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters. And remember RLR. Read. Love. Review.  
xxoo  
Bella**

* * *

We went to a restaraunt called _Mangiare Tutto._ It was delicious and I absolutly loved it. We shared a pizza with everything on it and talked for hours.

"So do you like it here?" He asked?

"I love it. There are actually a few things I love here..."

"Like what?"

"Like my friends. Like you..."

"You love me Bella?"

"Yeah. I know that is wired because you were always mean to me. I was so attracted to you. I remeber I was telling Stacie all the things I hated about you and thenstarted talking about how I loved your eyes and how much I just wanted to kiss you...And..and...I love you so much Edward."

"Bella, I love you too. I've loved you since the moment I met you. I can't live without you. But there is something that you don't know about me. Something that could _kill_ you."

I wondered what he meant by Kill me. I didn't really care. Was I supposed to be scared? Because I wasn't. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and I loved him so much I didn't care what his secret was or if it would kill me."

"What is it Edward. I don't care. Really. What could it be? Are you a vampire? A werewolve? A wizard? You can tell me. I sware I won't tell a soul"

"You promise me?"

"Yes Edward. I Isabella Marie Swan promise not to tell a soul about Edward Anthony Masen Cullen's secret."

"Come with me to the meadow?"

"Sure"

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Twilight or any of the characters. This is fanfiction.**


	3. The Meadow

Edward and I left the restraunt and went back to his place. Jasper came to the door before we even got there. "I'm going to tell her Jasper. I'm going to take her to my secret place and show her everything," Edward told Jasper.

"You are going to risk everything to tell her _our_ secret. Don't you think you should talk to everyone else before you risk our secret?"

"I'm going to explain eveything to her. Don't worry about this one Jasper. I've got it covered."

Edward took my hand and led me to his car. He opened my door and let me in. "We are going somewhere special. Put this on and I will lead the way." He handed me a blindfold.

"Oooo...kayy?"

He chuckled his amazing lagh and flashed me one of his beautiful crooked smiles. I put on the blindfold and about 2 minutes later we were stopped and my door was opened. "Are you scared Bella?"

"No...should I be?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeahh..."

"You should be deathly afraid."

There was something in his voice that made me sure that this was no joke and that I should be afraid of him. But I wasn't.

******~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~******~~~~~~******~~~~~~*******~~~~~~******~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~******~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~

"Ok then, but that is only what you think now." He put me back on his back and had a death grip on him. He chuckled to himself. Then we were going really fast; the scenery rushing past us in a blur of colors. I thought I was going to puke.

"Are you scared now?"

I gulped, "No. I just feel like I am going to be sick." He put his cold hand on my forehead and I relaxed a little. "Mmmmm. Your hands are cold." He pulled his hand back, but I tok it and placed it on my head, "But it feels good."

"Ok, well does this feel good?" he placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Yes. Your lips are cold too."

"You shouldn't want me to kiss you, Bella, you should be afraid of me."

"You keep saying that and I don't understand why. I'm not afraid of you; and there is nothing you can do to make me feel afraid of you."

He put me back on his back and started running again. He was running for about ten minutes when he finally came to a stop and we in were in a beautiful meadow. "Wow! This is very beautiful." He took my hand and led me to the center where we sat down.

"I have something I want to show you ok?"

"Sure." He took off his shirt and I was blinded. He was shinig like the sun!

"Are you afraid now?" does he seriously think I am going to be scared?

"No."

"Ok. I am going to tell you. And for your sake I hope you run away screaming"

"Ok. I am listening. But I can garuntee you there will be no running or screaming."

"I am a vampire."

******~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~******~~~~~~******~~~~~~*******~~~~~~******~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~******~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~

It took me a few seconds to mull it over. But i had come to my conclusion. I was not afraid. I was in love with him. It didn't matter to me what he was because I loved him that much. I pushed him onto the ground and lowered myself onto him, playing with his hair. "I love you. And I don't care if you are a vampire." He tried to sit up but I pushed him down again kissing him so he couldn't speak.

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight or the characters. SMeyer does.**


End file.
